The Avengers Guardian Angel
by Hero-100
Summary: I have no name but many dub me as Angel because of my wings. I was normal once but after a crazy scientist abducted me, things went to Hell. There was one good thing about that though, I made many loved ones through the visions I would have. Ingrid's last experiment brought about my freedom and now, well, lets just say those who wear a feather are protected by their Guardian Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's, such as Angel and Ingrid. This angel has no relation to Angel from X-men. This story contains Male x Male action and pairings and there will be a harem (it will contain mostly males and a few females) with the main OC character, Angel. Don't like, DON'T read.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was an accident, really. I was a normal-ish kid with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I had been minding my own business when I was abducted. Plucked straight off the street and carried off into a black van which drove me off to my doom. When I came too I was in this... well, the only way I can describe it, is a giant glass cage. I was chained to the middle of the concrete floor. I couldn't see outside the cage but I was pretty sure I was being watched from the outside. The telltale sign of an itch on my neck and back told me so. The chains were attached to my neck, biceps, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. Not long after coming to, I learned that these chains retracted into the floor causing me to lie flat eagle positioned on the floor. Once I was secured, a door I couldn't see opened and a man whom introduced himself as Doctor Fredrick Ingrid. I didn't know the man but his grin told all I needed to know. I was for a world of pain.

When I think back on it, I find it funny. It's ironic that the freak would be the one to be tested on. And tested I was. Ingrid performed many experiments on me, each worse than the last. It got so bad that I eventually lost all feeling of pain and it was still painful. The first couple months was just torture, literally. They would beat me physically and then hurt me mentally and emotionally, everyday, with no breaks. After that they would inject this liquid into my bloodstream and it felt like liquid fire running through my veins. After a month of injections, it enhanced my senses to the point I could sense things miles away but the walls of the facility blocked my senses from ever escaping. Another month of injections and I gained enhanced healing. So on and so forth. Eventually all the experiments turned my hair and eyes silver. I believe the worst thing they did to me was actually three things. The third was a serum that stopped my aging process but the consequence is that I must now consume blood. Now they can experiment on me forever as long as they provide the blood. The second was when they force fed me this pill, it was like my brain was melting from the inside out. I nearly died from that one but it somehow increased my intelligence or unlocked some part of my brain. Now, I gain these memories, experiences, skills, etc. when I drink my dose of blood. Somehow, my brain can unlock the foreign DNA, replace or install it within my body and gain the information stored with those foreign cells. It makes me feel like Alucard from Hellsing, one of my favorite Manga's.

The first and most painful thing they ever did to me was... kill me. Yes, I died but not in the typical way one does. It began as a normal day: Beating, injection, mental beating, experimental pill and emotional beating. After that is when it changed. Normally, they would just dissect me, feed me and then I would rest until tomorrow but instead of chaining me on my back, I feel a dart enter my exposed neck. Then darkness consumes my vision. When I wake up I'm chained down onto my stomach on a very uncomfortable metal table. I'm blind, my throat dry and I'm unable to smell anything but sterile metal. Thankfully my hearing was working just enough for me to gain glimpses of what was going on.

"Prep... Charge... Painful... Ironic... Vibranium..."

Then the pain gets me. Various giant needles enter my skin and I can feel a scalpel cut down the middle of my back, tearing the flesh away to expose my spine and the various nerves attached to it. All of this felt like the sun itself had been pushed into my body. I hear a couple more words before I could feel myself starting to black out.

"Vibranium 1, 2 and 3... Uru... Adamantium... Nth... Carbonadium... Chronoton... Element Zero... Element 99... Redstone... Mythril... Taydenite... Transformium..."

At that current moment, none of those made any sense nor could my brain make any connections. But right now, I recognized most if not all of those things. My vision turned black and I could feel my heart slow down to a stop. I had died during that procedure but my brain was still active.

"The metals are binding better than expected with the circuitry. Now we just have to wait and see if her healing factor will revive her."

The next thing I knew, I was waking in my cage with my body feeling heavier then the titanic. I could feel what they did to me, my brain cataloging everything different within my body. The most obvious thing they did to me was, well, wings. Two large metal wings moved as if they had a mind of their own behind me. They shook and shimmered but I eventually learned that I could control them, retract them and even fly. After that, the years flew by. There would be times where I would have these strange dreams or visions. Once I had a dream of a magnificent place, buildings made of gold, gardens full of the most amazing flowers, all unknown to me, and off in the horizon a tree as big as a planet but it had a haze over it. Ripples of smoke waved over it and the tree looked as if it was translucent. I had appeared in a garden and from the palace behind me, a royal garden at that. It was beautiful and as I walked the path I had realized that I was transparent, like a ghost. When I tried to touch the flowers my hand would flow right through them. A little down the path I heard sniffles and quiet sobs, so I investigated. In a little area surrounded by tall hedges sat a boy. The area was small and very well hidden, I was impressed. It was a perfect hide away or safe place for a boy his size. I couldn't see his face since he had it buried in his knees but from what I could see, he wore a robe of green and gold, had short black hair and creamy pale skin. He seemed no more than seven years of age.

I sat down in front of him and asked, "What is wrong child?"

I could tell I had startled him with the way he jumped and I feared he almost got whiplash with the way he snapped his head up. Now that I could see his face, he had plump pinkish lips, sharp cheekbones, a small button nose and the most intense bright forest green eyes I had ever seen, not that I actually got to see any in real life. His eyes are wide as he stared at me.

"An angel..." He whispered.

I tilted my head in confusion and looked behind me. It was then I realized my wings were out, the metal feathers a nice silvery white that shined in the light. I lifted them and spread them slightly around the small area. I smiled and neither confirmed nor denied his statement but I waited for his response to my question.

"What is wrong child?" I ask again and this time he looks at me.

Tears enter and escape his eyes and I could practically taste the self loathing. He looks at me, vulnerably, "I-I found out that I'm a Jotunn." His skin starts to turn blue and one of his eyes turn a mighty red. "A-Am I a traitor, an enemy, a freak? Is that why you have come? To take me away?" He whimpers as frozen tears slide down his cheeks.

My smile turns into a frown and I reach out to touch him. As soon as I realized that I didn't faze through him, I tugged him into my lap and hugged him. Of course he tenses at the motions but eventually he relaxes into my hold. I reach with one hand and stroke his hair.

"I see nothing but a child in need of comfort." I whisper soothingly. His skin was cold but otherwise didn't bother me. I had no idea where I was, what the hell a Jotunn was or who this kid was but he needed the assurance and comfort which I was gladly supplying. I wrap my wings lighty around him in a nice hug and ask the child his name.

"Loki. My name is Loki." He whispers as if by telling me his name he expects me to just get up and leave. I hug him a bit tighter and give him a soft smile. I concentrate on one of the feathers on my wing. After I was done I pluck it. Its edges are covered in smooth ice teal crystal, in the center a small red glowing orb lay within the white metal. Engraved on the back is a message, 'I love you as who you are not what you are. Just be you and all will be well.' It looked more like a leaf now but it was still recognizable as a feather. Trying not to wince, I dig into my skin and pull out a vein of extremely flexible metal from my wrist and tie it around the stem of the feather to make a necklace. Then I place it around his neck.

"Only you will see this necklace and nothing can destroy it. It will keep safe as long as you wear it. Read the message and always remember what it means." I look to the sky as I feel the pull of consciousness. I look down at the boy who's smile is as bright as a sun and give him one last smile. "Until next time, Loki." I could hear him call out as I disappeared and woke up in my cage.

That is only one example. I've had other dreams about a sick blonde child who wanted to enter the military, a smart child whos father ignored him to find a lost hero, a green giant who is nothing but a child who wants to protect the one who created him and more. Each person I met be it child or adult I would give them a feather. Somehow I knew that by doing so, I create a link to that person. As the years went by, Ingrid seemed to lose more and more of his sanity. Until he performed the experiment that would allow for my escape to happen. I was sedated again by a dart and woke up on my back on a metal table. They injected me with a blue glowing liquid which hurt worse than anything I've felt before. It lit my veins, literally, and one could see its path through my skin as my heart pumped it through my body. They then injected a red glowing liquid into my other arm and you can see its path too. Then a large pointy device above me lit up and began to pump with me electricity. The weird thing is, it felt like my body was expanding, adapting, growing to contain the amount of energy growing within me.

"Yes! The liquid Tesseract is binding with the Aether! If my calculations are correct then the energy of the Tesseract should stabilize the Aether's energy craving and balance each other out. If given enough energy from the start then the Aether will focus on the electricity instead of the Tesseract. By doing so, it allows for the both of them to connect and merge! Space, Time and Reality will become one! Her healing factor and the metals within her will adapt and integrate the energies into her so that she becomes the energies and they become her! HAHAHAHA!" I could here Ingrid rant and mutter all the science and mathematics he has. The loud insane laughter just confirms my suspicions of him losing his sanity.

Then it struck me. Space, Time and Reality? If that's what's being pumped into me then would it possible to use such powers? My brain works over time formulating hundreds of plans each second when it struck me again. The feathers! If I could somehow connect to one of my feathers, I could travel across space, reality and time to one of them. It then occurred to me that I would need as much energy as I could get. So, focusing on the Aether within my body, I forced it to seek more and more energy. Bolts of electricity began to come from the walls and floor of the room as well as from the device above me.

"What? What is happening?! The Aether is sucking energy from the entire facility!" Ingrid shouts in panic. The lights go out as the emergency red lights and alarm goes off. "This is impossible! My calculations were spot on!" He howls is fury before running to the emergency escape route with the rest of the scientists.

I focus on gathering more and more energy. Soon enough my body out grew the table and my weight flattened it like a can of soup. More energy I urged. I could feel how the Aether focus on more then just electricity for energy, it sucked the heat and water from the very air, It pulled chemicals from the labs, sucked in the very atoms around me, light and sound were sucked in as well. Soon enough my chains burst into shards and my body now out grew the entire floor space and I had to sit up. Finally, I felt as if I had enough energy to travel. I focused on my feathers, there! It's been a long time since I've seen him but I'm sure he'll help and if not well... I focus on appearing before him. Somehow, I get a sense that he's on a ship... in the air?! Technology definitely changed since I was there. The Aether and Tesseract had mixed so much in my body that the energy is now a light purple. I focus as much as I could.

"You. You did this!" I'm startled when I find Ingrid in the door way holding a machine gun. His face torn by his scowl and his eyes lit with hatred. "I'm going to kill you!" He roars and began to fill my body with holes.

Knowing I didn't have much time left, I rushed my plan. The bullets felt like millions of bee stings but I ignored that for now. Finally, I managed to gather the necessary energy and a location. I could feel the power within begin to cycle as my vision went white. My eyes shone bright white beams of energy and when I opened my mouth to scream, a beam of energy escaped it, too. The beams formed a sphere of energy around my body and with a flash I was gone. It felt like I was falling yet flying at the same time. I kept my focus on my destination, afraid that if I slip even once, I could miss my mark entirely. When I felt my feet touch a metal floor I opened my eyes to see glass windows, big computers and about 30 agents holding my at gun point. I notice I'm standing on a platform and turn around to see the one I was looking for. Taking a wobbly step forward, my wings react on their own again. The agents fire at me but my wings slide out within a second and shield me from the bullets.

His eyes widen and he shouts, "Hold your fire!" and the rain of bullets stop. Cautious footsteps approach me and I look into his eyes, "Is it really you?"

My eyes slide down to his feather, invisible to all but me and him. I reach out and touch it. Purple energy encases the necklace and when it disappears, the agents around the room gasp. I look into his eyes, "It has been a long time, Nick Fury." I collapse and he catches me half way down. Just as I lose consciousness, I hear him call for a medic.

After that, I woke in this barren white room and have seen no one since. There are no windows and the door is locked from the outside. This journal, the pen and the bed are the only things in this room. I have noticed that my wounds have healed without any scars and that my veins are no longer glowing. Oh, and my body seems to be permanently set at 7' 2", I guess that's what happens when your body becomes a giant filled with unknown energy. Speaking of that energy, I can still feel it flowing through me but at manageable levels now. It seems as though the Tesseract part of it continuously makes energy that the Aether can feed off of and that prevents the Aether from draining me of energy. So long as my heart pumps, they are in a continuous harmonious loop. Because of the Tesseract producing so much energy as it moves, the serum in my body that requires blood is now being sustained, just barely, by the energy of the Tesseract. I'll live but if I don't have some kind of blood within a month, my body will become weak and malnourished. Perhaps I should see if I can use these energies in small safe amounts to escape this room. Hm, I'll do that now. Until the next entry.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh, I place the small journal and pen in one of the pockets of my new clothes. White t-shirt and white sweatpants. I walk up the door and focus on walking through to the other side, as if my body was intangible. My body glows a faint blue and I walk through the door into a metal hallway. I let my wings out and fly silently down a hallway, passing through any solid objects like doors and walls. My ears pick up Fury's voice two floors above me. Not wanting to disturb him I fly up three floors and poke my head through the ceiling just enough to see what was going on. What I see makes my eyes widen. Four feathers, not including Fury's. My feathers must have sensed me because they all began to glow. Busted. With a soft sigh, I lowered myself from the ceiling to stand upon the table to sat at. All the feathers glowed blue and became visible to all. The group sat in shock before a man shaped child launched himself at me with a cry of "Angie!" I laugh softly but caught him before he fell. His arms wrapped around my neck and his legs wrapped around my waist. I easily held his 6'1" body up. With one arm around his waist and one under his butt, I give him a hug.

"Hello again, Tony." I greet him. "I see you haven't changed now that you're an adult."

He lets go and I let him down to stand on the table with me. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't be alive without you!" He laughs.

I smile at him before turning to the others. "It is good to see you all again. Thor, Bruce, Steve."

Fury steps up at this point, "How did you escape your room?" His gaze was a permanently glare.

"You have grown, Nick. I remember when you first entered the military." I smile at the memory. "You still had all of your innocence, naivety and enthusiam."

He clears his throat a little, "Answer the question."

I frown at him, my wings giving away my emotions. "Things have changed about me Fury. Some of which you will not like, some of which you will want to kill me for." His body tenses, ready to grab his gun in a moments notice. I give him a smile, "All will come together, you shall see." It was then I sensed it. "I sense another feather." I whisper. My body turns intangible again and I fly towards the feather.

Fury reaches towards me as if to grab me but he only manages to shout, "Wait!" before I'm gone.

I slow down just before entering the room. I may be eager to know who it is that holds a feather but I'm not stupid enough to barge in without looking. I stick my head in and gasp silently at who I see. His back is facing me but I'd recognize those clothes and that hair any day. I fly in slowly before stopping in front of the glass. I'm sure the others are watching but right now I don't care.

"Not many can sneak up on me." His voice deep, smooth. He has grown up.

"No but I have before." I whisper. The slight tensing in his shoulders tell me of his surprise. He turns around and looks up at my face. His blue eyes scan my face and dart from side to side occasionally trying to remember where he's seen me before. I'm startled. Blue eyes?! I step through the glass and walk up towards him. He tries to punch me but I easily grab and hold his arm up in a strong grip. He tries to pull back but I hold firm. He tries to punch me again with his other arm but, again, I catch it and hold both his arms up with one hand against the glass behind him. I take my other hand and grip his chin, getting close to his face to get a better look at his eyes. "Blue? No. Ice? No. Ah, Tesseract." I state. My brow furrows, "No. Something similar."

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Loki demands as he struggles against my grip. "No mere mortal can hold back godlike strength!" He shouts.

"Loki." I whisper sadly. He freezes and his eyes flash green. I let go of his chin, and lift his feather. It does the same as the others and becomes visible for all to see.

His eyes widen, "What is that?"

My own eyes widen, "It cannot be." I breathe. "That can only mean..." My eyes harden and I reach out and slam his head into the glass behind him, cracking it but knocking him out at the same time. I lift him up and place him over my shoulder and fly through the walls. I passed through one that made me pause. It was a lab and in the middle of it was a scepter. The Aether and Tesseract within me pulsed as I looked at the blue stone it held. "Brother." I gasp. Another energy like them. They pulsed wanting to be one with the stone. So, I grab the scepter and fly straight to my locked room. An alarm echoed through the ship as I lie Loki on my bed and climb on top of him. I take the scepter and forced the stone out of it. The pulsing quickens when I hold it above my head. Loki quickly comes to and opens his eyes just in time for me to let the crystal go.

As if time had slowed down, I see Loki slowly reach for the falling stone while yelling "No!"

He was too late, the stone was being swallowed by the time his hand reached my mouth. It glowed through my skin and you could see how it was dissolved as it went down. My veins began to glow red, blue and purple again. Loki watched as the ice blue stone was dissolved and sent flowing through my body, integrating into my blood stream. He watched as the teal blue energy touched and mingled with the ice blue and then as the purple mingle and finally the red. Once done, a neon pinkish purple was all that remained. My eyes began to glow while Loki's eyes began to flicker from ice blue to his forest green. He began to scream in pain and I knew whatever was controlling him was fighting to remain. I grab and hold his arms above his head with one hand and grip his chin with the other.

"Loki." I whisper to him, my eyes still glowing. "My sweet Loki. Fight it." His eyes water and pain filled tears. He was losing. "I shall help but only if you let me." I whisper before kissing him. I force his mouth open and all three energies within me begin to help in the mental battle. While I was focused on the battle inside Loki's mind, my door was opened and five people rushed into my room.

Thor gasps, "Odin have mercy!"

What they see is my veins lit up like a Christmas tree holding Loki down and kissing him. My wings are lifted in such a way that they looked ready to flap. Both of our eyes are open glowing white energy. However, what startled Thor is the glowing cracks and veins forming across his brothers face from our mouths to god knows where. Fury and Natasha pull out their guns and fire a few rounds but as Thor cries out for them to wait, my wings move on their own and deflect the bullets before circling our bodies to shield us from any further attacks.

"Wait!" Thor cries as Fury and Widow reload. "I've seen this before! Asgardian's magic healers would often do this with those who have suffered mind attacks. The mind is a very delicate thing and mental attacks often leave scars that never heal. He is forcing himself into Loki's mind to heal the wounds but from the cracks forming on my brothers face, it seems as though a battle is being fought as well." Thor explains.

"So, you're saying reindeer games was being mind controlled or something?" Tony asks.

"Or influenced." Thor says with a dark expression. Then he hesitates before lightly blushing, "H-however, the healers would enter the mind with touch. Only the most severe or..." He coughs, "Intimate cases uses kissing."

"Well, now I'm jealous." Tony whines, "I want a kiss!" but everyone ignores him.

Back to Loki's mind, I find myself in a corrupted mindscape. It seems to be a mesh of limitless space, a land of ice and winter, and the gold city from before. Blackish blue veins and tumors were everywhere, corrupting, draining and corroding everything they touch. I stand upon a bridge made of rainbows. So, I gather my energy and fly towards the center of the ice storm. I find a scepter like the one a broke but next to it was a grotesque creature. Standing more then 20 feet tall, he has shriveled purple reptile like skin and blue and gold armor.

"Who are you?" The titan asks me.

"Who are you?" I echo him.

"I am Thanos, Dark lord and detroyer of worlds." He answers.

"I have no name but many call me Angel." I answer back. "You are the one Loki is battling correct? You took his mind, his body and his free will. Loki is MINE. MINE to care for, MINE to break, MINE to mold. You have no business being here. Any and all deals he has made for you is now void." I announce.

Thanos laughs at me, "And how do you plan to stop me?"

I smirk, "I'm sure you have sensed it. The stone you used to control those who do not serve you. Let me ask you, where is it?"

His faces scrunches in confusion before realization causes his eyes to widen. "You... But that's impossible! No mere mortal can touch an Infinity stone much less harness it within themselves!"

"I'm different. I hold no ties to this universe, no consequence, no weakness that it should give me. All laws have no effect and even if it did, I'm adapting every second."

"How so?" He asks with a frown.

I grin, "I have already spread across every nook and cranny of Loki's mind. The tumors and veins of influence are gone. But if I leave you here, the link that connects to the corruption, then it was for naught. For you are the source, the main tumor." I laugh, "Thanos, You have made an enemy out of the wrong being. Already has my mind adapted to the situation, you see, if I were to attack you, then you would only grow stronger due to the stone's energy you use that is within me. You would draw strength from every attack and defeat me." I teleport behind him and whisper, "But that energy is a two way street. If I were to drain you of energy then you would be no more."

The second he realized what I said, it was too late. I had already grabbed his head and screeched as I drained every last bit of his energy into my being. He shrunk until there was nothing left. The vast space disappeared to reveal stars and a normal sky. However, the land of ice and the gold city were still fighting. I frowned. Perhaps this has to do with his Jotunn heritage? I fly upward and think about where Loki would hide within his mind. Then it came to me, the hedges! The place where he first found out his heritage. I fly towards the gold city and land in the gardens from before. I quickly locate that small area and find a just barely adult Loki. He seemed to be around 20 or 21 years of age.

"Loki." I whisper.

He looks up at me before looking away. "You should run. I'm nothing but a monster."

I sigh before sitting down next to him and pulling him into my lap. He yelps in surprise and struggles to get off but I hold him close. With his back against my chest, I bury my head into the crook of his neck. "Loki, do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" He asks.

With a sigh I look into his memories and find multiple blocks. It seems as though Odin didn't wish for Loki to find out his heritage nor for him to remember me. I reach out a hand and break the blocks. I have a feeling that it will be sensed but that will be dealt with later. The man in my lap stiffens as the memories fly through his mind. Out of all my dreams or visions, Loki was the one who I met with most. Each one would probably be two or three years apart and we would always meet in this exact spot. I laugh at the memory of a young 13 year old Loki shouting to the heavens he will marry me. I had learned that Asgardians aged slower than normal humans. Their bodies aged faster than their brains until they reached 18. Every two or three years they aged one year mentally. After that their brain catches up and their aging slows down to an almost stop. So the 13 year old Loki was actually a 10 or 11 year old Loki. I still find it cute. The last memory surprises me though. Just after I faded away, a 19 year old Loki faintly says, "I love you." I wouldn't be able to hear it if it weren't for my enhanced hearing, so I say nothing of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you remember now?" I ask him.

"Yes, I remember." He gasps.

I reach around and lifted his feather. "Remember the message, Loki. Remember. It will bring you peace. No more hatred, no more fighting, just stay by my side and all will be well. Remember Loki." The energy build up from draining Thanos is catching up to me. As I fade from his mind I can see the land of ice and the gold city separate, stopping their war for dominance and rebuilding, healing. I disappear with a smile.

I come to, to realize my eyes are still open and my body is vibrating with energy. I yank my face away from the sleeping Loki with a gasp of pain. I claw at my chest, causing multiple deep scratches which bleed blue glowing blood. I realize that my mouth is glowing as well. The buildup, I have to release some of this energy or I'm going to explode. I turn and realize that the others had been watching. I screech before flying through the ceiling, tangible, leaving multiple holes. Tony grabs Bruce and Fury and Thor grabs Natasha and Steve as they fly right behind me. I continue to fly upwards glowing like a nuclear missile. I look down at the people I care for seeing their worried faces. I face towards the sky lean back with a deep inhale, chest taunt and scream for all I'm worth. The excess energy pours from my mouth like a solid white laser beam, cutting through the clouds and just barely exiting the atmosphere. I can feel it tear my throat to pieces as fast as it healed which was almost instantly. After what felt like hours, but was actually only a couple minutes, all the excess energy is finally released. Exhausted, I feel myself fall, unable to move a muscle. My wings would normally take over but they are limp. That could only mean one thing. The excess energy had absorbed the remaining dose of blood I ingested about two weeks ago, if I don't get blood now, my condition get only get worse. I won't die but I'll be a vegetable until I get that blood.

Metal hands caught me holding me bridal style. "That was quite the light show Angie." Tony smirks softly at me.

I look tiredly up at him, "Tony, Alpha 1B."

His eyes widen before he flies down the holes I made and sets me down on the floor. Thor brings everyone back down just in time to see Tony remove his armor quickly and kneel beside me.

"What the hell are you doing Stark?" Fury demands.

"Emergency Alpha 1B procedure." He says robotic-like before looking up at Fury. "Angie here has visited me multiple times after giving my feather. During one of these visits, he explained to me that he needs to consume certain amounts of blood to survive. The excess energy release must have gone right through the blood from his last feed. So, we created an emergency protocol in case something like this ever happens. If Angel doesn't get his dose of blood, he goes into what I called instinct mode and will attack the first person he sees and drain them."

"How do you know this?" Steve asks suspicious.

Tony gives him a dark serious look that surprises them all, "Because it's happened to me. Thankfully, he didn't drain me but the regret and self-loathing I saw was like looking in a mirror. Once he explained, I understood why he did it." He lifts my upper body up and positions me so that my head is next to his neck. "This process is very pleasurable, so excuse any sounds I make." His matter-of-fact tone made me chuckle weakly as the others quickly and quietly leave.

"Very dramatic, Tony." I weakly whisper, my voice crackly and dry.

He smirks, "Hey it worked in getting them to leave, didn't it?" He shrugs, "Besides, its true." I laugh as he nudges my head closer to his neck. "Now go on. I can tell your quickly deteriorating."

"Things have changed Tony," I whisper, "but I thank you so very much."

I weakly rub my hand through his hair before grabbing it and gently tilting his head. I lick from his jaw no the collar of his shirt before biting down and gently sucking. As I drank I saw memories, skills, thoughts, emotions and more. The more I drank the more I knew Tony Stark. When I taste traces of a poison, I growled, making my chest rumble. As I did so, Tony lost the war at keeping silent and whispered a moan. I don't mean for it to be this pleasurable but I'm glad it's this and not painful. I just try to be as gentle as I can and I guess that translate better then expected when I bite. A couple more gulps and I have enough strength to sit up on my knees and hunch over Tony, leaning him back a little. I let go of his hair and wrap my arms around his waist to steady him. Tony tilts his head more and reaches up to warp his arms around my shoulders. If anyone was looking it would look like a very romantic and compromising position. I get possessive when I'm like this, so when a pair of hands touch my shoulder blades, I growl deeply until my eyes land on a pair of wide forest green. Still craving blood and knowing I'm reaching the limit with Tony, I gently retract my teeth and lick the bites with the most care in world. My spit will heal the bite with an hour. I spin around to find Loki on his knees his hands still in the air from where they had been on my shoulder blades. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close. He tenses when I rub my face against his neck.

"Loki. MY precious Loki." I whisper. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"Angel, w-what were you just doing?" He asks me hesitantly.

"Oh, dear Loki. That is why I don't consider you a monster. I would know one for I am a monster." I whisper.

Tony hugs me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You see Reindeer Games, Angel here doesn't age, can't age and needs to consume fresh blood every now and again because his body doesn't make new cells. If he doesn't, he goes into an instinct filled rage in order to get what his body craves." He explain softly, "And Angel, you're not a monster for what they did to you." He whispers to me. "I can tell you didn't get your fill, why did you stop?"

"I was reaching the limit. You know if I drink more than necessary, I could kill you." I whisper back.

Loki had relaxed some but after Tony's explanation his eyes become determined. "Then drink from me."

"You do not know what you offer." I growl, "When I drink I see memories, thoughts and emotions. You will be opening your darkest secrets for me to see. Not only that but I gain skills and traits that you took years to learn in but a few minutes."

"You trusted me, you believed in me, you saved me. Now it is time I return the favor." Loki whispers as he relaxes fully.

"My lovely Lie smith, thank you. Thank you so much." I whisper. Tony stays where he is against my back as I lean forward slightly. I run my hand through his hair before gentle tilting his head back. I run my tongue from his jaw to the collar of his tunic before biting down. His gasp of pleasure makes me happy. So happy, that I begin to purr, causing steady vibrations through my body. I didn't even know I could purr. The first gulp showed me our first meeting through his eyes. I could hear his thoughts, feel his emotions. 'So pretty!' was accompanied with awe. 'Warm' was wrapped with comfort and calmness. 'My first gift!' was covered in sad realization and excitement. 'Don't go!' was oozing with sadness and want. It almost brought tears to my eyes. More and more memories poured over my sight as I drank. Loki moaned every now and again, inexperienced at keeping quiet like Tony. Thankfully, my thirst stopped at that moment or I think Loki would've had another 'hard' problem. I slowly retract my teeth and lick the wound.

"That was quite pleasurable." Loki pants.

I laugh gently. After collecting ourselves, Tony puts his suit back on and I carry the still weakened Loki as we head for the conference room where I sense the others. They were all arguing. From what I gather, Thor and Steve side with Loki being an ally while Natasha and Fury think he's still a threat.

"I think I feel special." Loki comments dryly, causing the entire room to go dead silent.

Tony covers his mouth to try and silence his snorts of laughter. Fury gives me a cold, bitter look.

Seeing Fury's look, I apologize honestly. "I'm sorry for putting holes in your ship Fury. It was either those or blow half the ship to pieces." Had they not been looking into my eyes, they could've sworn I was just being sarcastic.

Thor then opens his mouth, "Brother! I-"

"I am NOT your brother!" Loki shouts, "How many times do I have to say that to get it through your thick skull!"

Thor shrinks back as if he had been attacked and the look on his face would make anyone think his puppy just died in front of him.

"Loki, I'm sure he means well." Before Loki could retort, I turn to Thor. "And Thor, he is technically correct. He does not share the same blood that runs through your veins."

"Speaking of Loki, why are you carrying him like that?" Steve asks.

"Two reasons. One he is still weak and two I don't trust any of you to not hurt him behind my back. There is a reason he has a feather, you all know that."

"That's all fine and dandy but after you kidnapped him and did the mind tango on him, we now lost our lead!" Fury shouts.

"Lead on what, Nickolas." I ask gently.

"This whole mess was started because the Chitauri want the Tesseract!"

"The what?" I cut him off, eyes as sharp as a knife.

"A cube that hold unlimited raw power." Tony explains.

"This cube wouldn't happen to be a bright icy blue one now would it? Able to open portals and what not?" I casually ask.

They all send me weird looks, "Yes." Loki answers me.

With a smirk, I happily reply, "Then you may not have lost your lead, Fury." I look down at Loki, "Did you contact your underlings before I purified you?"

"Yes, I, uh," Loki hesitates as he glances at Tony multiple times, "I may or may not have set up the portal at Stark Tower."

"WHAT?!" Tony shouts.

"And I may have given Selvig orders to open it in, oh, say," He summons a watch, "An hour from now."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouts.

"Hey, I was in a panic! I was originally going to get the giant green one to go on a rampage by bombing this ship with missiles but Angel got to me first before I could make those orders." Loki defended himself. "Just before he all but swallowed the Mind Stone, I gave out those emergency orders."

"Wait, mind stone? You don't mean THE Mind Stone, right?" Thor asks uncertainly.

"Yes, what else would keep me under control?" Loki scowls at Thor, "And how else would I get others under my own mind control as well without damaging their minds?"

"You swallowed an Infinity Stone." Thor stares at me in astonishment, "He swallowed AN INFINITY STONE!" Thor screams at the others.

"Thor! Calm down! What is an Infinity Stone?" Tony shouts at Thor.

Alarms began to blare around the ship, "Perhaps, we should focus on the impending invasion?" Loki suggests dryly.

His reply was everyone running to the main deck.


End file.
